Love, Amazon Style
|Season = 6 |Antagonist = Deimos |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year 4 |Production # = V1106 |Filming Dates = 17 May to 25 May 1999 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Adam Armus Nora Kay Foster |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = David Grossman |Order in Series = 105 of 111 |Order in Season = 2 of 8 |Order in Franchise= 254 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Be Deviled" |Next Episode in Series = "Rebel With a Cause" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Fallen Angel" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Chakram" |title cap image = }} Aphrodite and Hephaestus break up, which plays havoc with the former's powers. She casts a spell on an Amazon tribe to get them to lighten up – inadvertently making them obey whatever command they are given. Hercules and Iolaus find Deimos taking full advantage – making the Amazons obey his every whim. Only getting Aphrodite and Hephaestus back together will break the spell, but the two heroes had better hurry. Deimos is using the Amazons to unearth something that will make him more powerful than Zeus himself. Summary SUMMARY When Hercules saw the Amazons waiting tables and dancing in a chorus line, he knew they had to be under a spell cast by Aphrodite. Sure enough, the Goddess of Love was responsible. She had broken up with Hephaestus, which threw her powers out of whack. Meanwhile, Deimos put the Amazons to work in a mine, digging for the Cronus Stone. Finding it, he turned the Amazons against Hercules and Iolaus. But Aphrodite finally confessed her love for Hephaestus, breaking the spell. Deimos vanished and the Amazons returned to normal. Disclaimer : No Conniving Mischievous Over-The-Top Deities formerly and presently known as Deimos were harmed during the production of this motion picture. Background Information * Iolaus references Hercules destroying the Kronos Stone, which occurred in "The End of the Beginning". * Iolaus and Deimos mention Strife being dead, which occurred in "Armageddon Now". * Replacing Julian Garner, Jason Hoyte first began playing Hephaestus on episodes of Young Hercules. He would play the character again in XWP's "Looking Death in the Eye" (but was replaced by Julian Garner in the subsequent "Motherhood"). * Hercules tells Iolaus that Salmoneus "got sent to prison for tax fraud." This was an ad-lib meant to explain where the character was and why he wasn't making any appearances. http://www.whoosh.org/epguide/herk/h602_105_love.html#tales Whoosh! Episode Guide: HTLJ LOVE AMAZON STYLE - TALES OF THE HERCAVERSE * The idea of the Kronos Stone being the key to great power and more than just a means for time travel originated in the non-canonical Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus. (The first time featured in actual canon, by the way, was the Young Hercules episode, "The Prize".) * The title references an American television show that aired from 1969-1974 called "Love, American Style". Key events *Last apperaance of Aphrodite on . *Last apperaance of Hephaestus on . Memorable Quotations "Deimos, why can't you be more like your cousin?" "Strife? He's dead." "Catch on quick, don't cha?" :–'Iolaus' and Deimos "Hey, Deimos, aren't you worried that he's gonna mess up your plans?" "What, Hercules? Aw, don't make me chuckle! Once I get these Amazons to do what I want, I'll squish him like a bug!" "You could do that?" "Yes, my trusty, dimwitted companion. What we're after will make all the gods tremble in fear. Zeus will bow down before me!" (laughs manically) "What's so funny?" "Shut up and laugh." :–'Vargus' and Deimos "It took you long enough." "I don't have to letcha out, you know." "Of course you do." :–'Iolaus' and Hercules Hercules: "Aphrodite! Hephaestus! Hey, you guys made up!" Aphrodite: "Not exactly. I tried, but somebody had to be stubborn." Hephaestus: "Oh, pl— tell your royal highness if she thinks that's makin' up, she's nuts!" Iolaus: "I don't think he thinks you gave it a fair shot." Aphrodite: "Ha! Well, tell that overgrown excuse for a god that it wasn't my fault we started fighting in the first place!" Hercules: "She says it was your fault to begin with." Hephaestus: "The Tartarus it was! Maybe if she took an interest in what I do!" Iolaus: "She's not interested in his work." Aphrodite: "Maybe if he did something else every once in a while." Hercules: "He works too much." Iolaus: "Yeah, but, Hercules, it's a big job! He's gotta take it seriously." Hercules: "That doesn't mean he should be neglecting his girlfriend." Iolaus: "Oh, please! If she wasn't so needy—" Hercules: "Well, if he wasn't so selfish—" Hephaestus and Aphrodite: "Hey! Stop fighting!" Hercules: "You're right. This is getting us nowhere." "You know, Hephaestus has a point. You can't just break a schedule at the drop of a hat." "It takes two people to make a relationship, Iolaus." "Oh, here we go again." "I mean, come on, it's just give and take and give and take—" :–'Iolaus' and Hercules Links and References Guest Stars * Alexandra Tydings as Aphrodite * Joel Tobeck as Deimos * Jason Hoyte as Hephaestus * Simone Kessell as Kayla * Campbell Cooley as Vargus Other Cast * Sonia Gray as Gorgeous Amazon * Amber Sainsbury as Amazon #1 * Joy van Uden as Amazon #2 * Katrina Misa as Amazon #3 * Sharon James-Norman as Big Amazon * Tim Hosking as Gambler * Albert Sword as Dealer * Ben Cooke as Goon #1 References * Secretarius * Strife References Season Navigation de:Liebe auf Amazonenart Category:HTLJ Season 6 episodes